


Mourning after

by mudokun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Haiku, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudokun/pseuds/mudokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two spent the night together. Thor made love. Steve had a one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning after

Message Saved to Drafts  
Teardrops on a shattered screen:  
"Why didn't you stay?"


End file.
